This invention relates to a fluid applicator which can be used as a line marker for marking lines, for example, of paint, on a surface.
On conventional fluid applicators a single roller is used to transfer fluid from a reservoir or from a transfer roller to the ground. In this known applicator the use of a single roller to mark a line on the ground has the disadvantage that the line drawn by the roller may not be a continuous line if some part of the rollers surface is not sufficiently filled with fluid.